world_of_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Affected God
Description: The affected god is the fifth boss of the 7 bosses that you have to fight before encountering the final boss The shadow master. The affected god should be fought in the planet H23J6 better known as “Heaven”. Magic that is recommended to use against this boss is fireball, and also the knock shock. The affected god is not immune to any of the magic but he is very weak against fire magic and energy magic. A good weapon to use against him would be the golden bow but it has to be enchanted with shield breaker. Without that enchantment any other weapon other than the golden bow would be useless so it is that you either use the golden bow with shieldbreaker enchanted or just don’t use a weapon and just use your martial arts and magic. Since you have to travel to a new world you are going to have to upgrade your rocket. You are mostly going to need to upgrade some specific parts such as the fuel tank, and the engine. The affected god is the only boss that you don’t kill because he is not pure evil, he became evil against his will. Attacks/ Abilities Angel Summoning The Affected god will summon angels that will attack you. The Angels can only be killed by magic. Stun The Affected god will hit you with a heavy strike and that will stun you for about 10 seconds. Melt The Affected god will throw his hands foward and attempt to literally melt you. The only way to avoid this is to block for as long as you can. Smash The Affected god will try to smash you with his magic, dodging works really well to avoid this. Appearance The affected god appears as an old man who has been turned over to the dark side. He has a beard and red eyes. He is the normal size of a human and wields the “Golden Harp” as his weapon. The edges of the Golden harp is sharp so it sort of acts like a boomerang when he throws it but except he uses his magic to bring it back to him. Rewards Once you have defeated this boss you will get these following items. 600,000 spacebucks, the golden harp, angel wings, and lastly 15 parasite attractors and it will also give you 250,000 exp. * "God Saved" Quotes You are no match for me, all of the other fools failed because the don't know anything about true POWER - The Affected God introduces himself I will admit, you are a worthy opponent to fight, but I stand victorious - Once you lose Thank you from freeing me from that evil spell, you have a frightening journey ahead of you - Once you win PvP The Affected god can be bought in the PvP store for 2,500,000. The Affected god comes with lightning spells and his iconic Golden Harp. The golden harp can be thrown and brought back in PvP just like in story mode. The Affected god has really fast moves and can move faster than most other bosses. You can also get The Affected god character if you purchase God for $6.00 USD. Enchantments * The Affected God's golden harp is enchanted with instant cut which gives The Affected god a 37% chance of making a hit do more damage than usual for 12 seconds. These attacks can be blocked but cannot be stopped during the 12 seconds Equipment * The Golden Harp * Angels of death * Death lightning bolt * Water splash